Pencil Camp
NOTE: Unicorn. If you think im copying you I am sorry. I had to copy your camp a bit at the challenge answers part but other than that I havent copied anything How It works So. This is Pencil Camp. You can sign up as maximum of three pencils. For now. The four pencils who do the worst in challenge are UFE. It goes on until the points system kicks in. The elimination method is that you will be teleported to space. Also. If a user is blocked. Their characters will not be up for resign ups unless they are blocked for more than 1 month When signing up. Be sure to tell the gender and personality of the pencils you are signing up as. Rules No cheating Do not make fake accounts Its okay to quit Users completely eliminated from this camp can sign up as a character up for resignups Contestants List 16 contestants PP46 - Two headed Pencil - One head Male,Other head Female PP46 - Headless Pencil - Male NLG343 - Cherry scented Pencil - Male - NLG343 - Lime Pencil - Male Young Little Unicorn - Small Pencil - Female Young Little Unicorn - Sharp Pencil - Male Young Little Unicorn - Jokester Pencil - Male Bfdifan444 - Yaretzi Pencil - Female Bfdifan144 - Multicolored Pencil - Female Bfdifan444 - Dumb Pencil - Female Red Pencil - Male Young Little Unicorn - Blue Pencil - Male Cyan Pencil - Male Pink Pencil - Female Young Little Unicorn - Broken Pencil - Female 16th: Young Little Unicorn - Poo Pencil - Female Teams The Winning Blackhawks - Lime,Cherry Scented,Red,Blue,Cyan,Pink,Multicolored and Small. The Powerful Wildbeasts - Sharp,Yaretzi,Dumb,Jokester,Broken,Two headed,Headless and Poo. Answers page * Yaretzi Apears from no-where * Dumb Dip herself in Pancake suace * Multicoloured Dressed * Headless Pencil: Get recorved by recovery center * Two headed Pencil: Drink lucky juice * Red Pencil: Drink No more Invisibility potion * Cyan Pencil: Drink potion for cool guys. * Pink Pencil: Drink pink potion Challenges Challenge 1 There is a Hurricane hitting the area that will last for about 1 week. The Pencils will have to survive it. There are 6 shelters you could choose to hide in Car House Train Skyscraper Factory Challenge ended Challenge 2 Doors - There are three doors you can choose. Every turn one door will turn red which means its not safe. There are five turns. Example on how you choose - Left,Middle,Left,Right,Right. Challenge 3 Oh no! A disappearing potion fell on the contestants and they disappeared! Find a solution to make yourself appear again Storyline Hello. I am the Ultra Pencil. This is Pencil Camp. Red pencil: What do we do Ultra Pencil: You do challenges. They can be Weird,Deadly,Crazy,Insane. Whatever your first challenge is to survive a Hurricane. So hide in a shelter. Small Pencil: Oh no. What can we do! Pink Pencil: Are you dumb or what. We need to survive! Ultra Pencil: I almost forgot. There are 6 shelters you can hide in. Now GOGOGO!! Dumb Pencil: In the PANCAKE Sharp Pencil: Shut up! at the building Lime: It feels so safe in the building Cherry Scented: I agree aaaaah Lime: Oh no! Cherry scented got eaten by an object! At the train Two Headed : Why did we choose the train, We are already gonna die. Too much rainwater is entering at the house Jokester: And the Red and Cyan are uncool Red: Horrible joke right there! Cyan: Anyway lets get he joker out of there Jokester Pencil was kicked onto the road, Pink: Hurry up and protect this building and DONT MAKE IT STINK POO! Poo: S s sorry Pink Pencil gets hit by a sharp piece of glass and dies. Ultra Pencil: The hurricane blinded the cameras and all. So we will see you after the hurricane went. Ultra Pencil: Okay we are back and it turns out many survived in that skyscraper but since Lime Pencil was the only unhurt he will be Team Captain 1. We also found other survivors and Sharp Pencil was the only one not hurt in any way. Ultra Pencil: So Sharp Pencil and Lime Pencil get to choose the teams. So you choose your nine members. Ultra Pencil: So Lime Pencil choose his 8 members. Sharp was the other team captain so I put Small Pencil in Limes team. Sharp Pencil gets the rest. I could not think of team names because of budget cuts. But you guys thought of names Episode 2 Ultra Pencil: The second challenge is to choose one of these three doors. One door is unsafe each turn though. So let the challenge begin! Broken Pencil died instantly so she is out Ultra Pencil: In round 1. The left door was unstable. Poo,Small,Jokester,Dumb and Pink Pencil are out Pink Pencil: WHAT!?! Dumb Pencil: Dream Island COOL Poo Pencil: Waaaaaaaaaaaa Ultra Pencil: Round 2. The right was unstable. Blue,Red and Headless are out Red Pencil: Really? Blue Pencil: Aw. Ultra Pencil: Round 3. The right was once again unstable,Lime and Two headed are out. Lime Pencil: No fair Ultra Pencil:The Winning Blackhawks have 3 members and the Powerful Wildbeasts have 2 members remaining. So the Blackhawks win! The Wildbeasts are UFE so vote in comments now.DONT go crazy with votes unlike some did in BOTC Episode 3 Elimination time. Ultra Pencil: So almost everyone has voted. So first of all Headless,Jokester,Broken and Two headed Pencil got no votes at all Headless Pencil: Yes! Safe for another episode! Ultra Pencil: Dumb Pencil got 1 vote(from Pink), Sharp got 3 votes Sharp: I knew I will be safe. The other characters are bland and weak losers. Ultra Pencil: Its down to Yaretzi and Poo Pencils. Yaretzi: I have to be safe I cannot be first eliminated you know. Ultra Pencil: No need to worry as Yaretzi is safe with 3 votes while Poo got 6 votes from Lime,Cherry scented,NLG himself and another guy and Red and Cyan. Poo: Noo! Why! Ultra Pencil: Poo will now go to the drop of doom which leads to the Big loser box. Poo: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Memories of Poo Poo was one of the six Pencils chosen to compete due to the lack of contestants. Unicorn took her. In Challenge 1. Poo Pencil did not die but was injured and therefore lost the challenge. In Challenge 2 She was out in round 1. She then got 6 votes and was the first eliminated and first to go to drop of doom. Ultra Pencil: Alright alright enough of the memories! Blue Pencil: What is the next challenge Challenge 3 Ultra Pencil: A disappearing potion fell and now the contestants disappeared! The challenge is to make yourself appear Lime Pencil: I just need to put an appearing potion on myself and there you go. I appeared! Ultra Pencil: You may be the first to appear but you need 2 more team members on your team to appear in order to win this challenge. Anyway you get a Win Token Lime Pencil: YAY! Dumb Pencil: I LIKE POTATOES!!! Cherry scented Pencil: Phew I appeared. Look like Dumb Pencil's idea malfunctioned and she is without limbs Two Headed Pencil 1: Yes we made it! Two Headed Pencil 2: Alright NOTE: Two headed Pencil 1 is the female and 2 is the male Cyan Pencil: I made it too Ultra Pencil: Looks like the Blackhawks win again. Ultra Pencils: Wildbeasts. You guys are noobs. You lost two challenges in a row Sharp Pencil: DONT CALL ME A NOOB!!! Ultra Pencil: Anyway vote someone on the Powerful Wildbeasts to be eliminated. Episode 4 Ultra Pencil: Its elimination time. Since im lazy I will just get to the bottom two which are obviously Broken and Yaretzi Pencil Yaretzi: I hope its not me because I am nice Ultra Pencil: Your prizes are chocolates Dumb: I LIKE CHOCOLATES!!!!! Ultra Pencil: Shut up! Anyways Broken has 7 votes and Yaretzi has 7 votes too?! Yaretzi got her votes first so yeah she is eliminated Yaretzi: Freefalling makes me sick! Ultra Pencil: You will have to face it anyway *Yaretzi goes down the drop of doom Category:Bumblebee